


Time for Change

by crystalusagi



Series: Saiyuki Police AU [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo gets a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Change

**Author's Note:**

> For the saiyuki_time prompt "haircuts."

"What?" Hakkai, who'd been staring at him with wide eyes, shook his head.

"Ah. Nothing. You cut it."

"Yeah, it was getting in the way." He reached up and ran his hand through the short-cropped hair, liking the way it felt against his palm. "Look okay?"

Hakkai summoned a somewhat wan smile. "Yes," was all he said in reply. "Can you take a look at this report?"

Gojyo went over to the partitioned desk they shared and looked the report over as Hakkai went off--probably to start the coffee and tea for the office. The report wasn't an entirely faithful account of the truth, Gojyo noticed, but as far as he was concerned it was good enough. When he was sure he'd memorized the details--in case Sanzo quizzed them--Gojyo sat back and noticed Hakkai wasn't sitting at his desk. Instead, he was at Goku's desk, making notes on something.

"Hey, you need me to move some stuff?" he called over.

Hakkai didn't even look up from what he was doing. "No, that's fine. I'll just finish this first." What was he working on, anyway?

Halfway through the work day, it became evident that Hakkai was trying his best to avoid him. He spent the entire morning at the other desk. Even when Gojyo brought him a cup of tea he refused to look up at him. Usually when Gojyo did something for him, Hakkai would give him one of his glowing smiles, and say "Ah, thank you, Gojyo," or something. Well, he still had said thank you, but he hadn't _glowed_.

By the end of the day, Gojyo was beginning to find Hakkai's behavior more than a little strange. He followed Hakkai when Hakkai went into the archive room to look for something.

"Hey," he said, noting the way Hakkai started at the sound of his voice. He didn't usually take Hakkai by surprise. "Something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Hakkai rummaged through the filing cabinet for who-knows-what. His back was still turned.

"Well." Okay, so he didn't have any way of asking without sounding like a paranoid idiot. Fuck. "Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Hakkai paused and half-turned, though he still wasn't quite facing Gojyo. "What do you mean?"

Maybe he _was_ a paranoid idiot. But. "Look, if I've done anything..."

"No," Hakkai said, turning around at last. There was an intense light in his eyes that made Gojyo's pulse beat a bit more rapidly in his chest. "Well," he amended with a tiny laugh, "perhaps it is something you've done."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" It couldn't be that bad if Hakkai was laughing about it. Or maybe it could. You could never tell with Hakkai--he laughed at the most fucked up things.

"Your hair..." Gojyo blinked.

"What, you don't like--"

"No," said Hakkai. "No, I like it. Very much."

"Oh." And Gojyo realized what that strange look on Hakkai's face was earlier because he wasn't trying to hide it anymore.

Hakkai moved towards him, a predatory gleam in his eyes."I've been wanting to touch it all day," he told Gojyo in his normal, conversational voice, as if he really was just saying ' _Nice hair_ ,' or something of the like. "I thought it would be inappropriate at the work place, so I stayed away."

"Yeah?" Gojyo said, because his brain wasn't coming up with anything else.

Hakkai nodded. "I always thought I'd miss the length if you cut it," he told Gojyo, hand already reaching out, "but like this, I can see your face. Your cheekbones..." Gojyo closed his eyes as Hakkai's fingertips touched his jaw, then trailed up and worked themselves into his hair. He could hear a long, hard exhale, and he wasn't sure which one of them it came from.

"Yeah, okay, maybe this is a little inappropriate for the work place," Gojyo muttered as Hakkai leaned in closer, pressing him against the door. His other hand slipped underneath Gojyo's shirt.

"I could stop," Hakkai said without stopping at all. "If you want me to."

Gojyo bit his lip at the feel of Hakkai's warm fingers sliding against his scalp and other places. He shook his head.


End file.
